Peter Sam
Peter Sam, works on the Skarloey Railway and is named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his designer, Kerr Stuart. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. He was delivered by rail to Cronk and hauled from there to King Orry's Bridge by traction engine. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. One time, he teased Duke because of his age and had to take him and his train to Arlesdale after the tender engine failed. Stuart received his comeuppance during the journey when Duke gave a tremendous effort in helping to pull the train. Stuart was embarrassed by the whole ordeal especially when a boy asked why two engines were working together, to which his father replied that Stuart needed assistance, and so Duke came to help After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1952. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. When he was new to the railway, he had a mishap with Henry after he jokingly threatened to leave without his passengers if he was late. He left so quickly that he left The Refreshment Lady behind. One of his more notable incidents involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. For most of the 1990s, Peter Sam visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. During his visit, he took on bad water and when he got to the station, it sprayed sludge out of his funnel. Unfortunately for him, he had to stay in a siding while Talyllyn took his train, as the visitors wanted to see him. He soon learned that the water used on the Talyllyn Railway had a special powder that was used to enhance its flavour and too much of it was used. Peter Sam was soon cleaned and when he got back home in 1996, he told his story to two young volunteers named Kathy and Lizzie, who found the story very funny. Once, Peter Sam's trucks decided to break away. They did and rolled down the track, derailing on the Old Iron Bridge and plunging into the ravine below. Because Peter Sam and his crew did not secure the trucks properly, Sir Charles Topham Hatt made Peter Sam work in the yards until he could be trusted again. Peter Sam was out and about again, but he was promptly relegated to not working again when a low-hanging tree branch knocked his whistle right off. Duncan told him that an engine's not an engine without a whistle, but Peter Sam did not let Duncan get to him. When Duncan came back to the depot, having lost his own whistle, he found Peter Sam with a shiny new one. Peter Sam felt sorry for Duncan, and compliments him for managing to deliver his goods without a whistle, but he cannot help but echo the "An engine's not an engine without a whistle" line. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop, in an old coach. Gallery Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam in his green livery with his old funnel Peter Sam red.png|Peter Sam in his red livery with his old funnel Peter Sam red new.png|Peter Sam in his red livery with his new funnel Peter Sam green.png|Peter Sam in his green livery with his new funnel Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Sodor Aluminium Company Category:Tank Engines